


A Letter Too Far

by Yekulan



Series: Dothkah [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekulan/pseuds/Yekulan
Summary: Yekulan gets some bad news via mail moogle.





	A Letter Too Far

Yekulan sat on her couch, eying the letter that rested on her dining room table bearing the seal of the Twin Adders. A hand absentmindedly stroked as the magical fur of Sanctity as she debated opening the letter.

"Do you think the Moogles know when they give me letters that they are never delivering good news?" Turning her eyes away from the folded paper to look at the topaz carbuncle, watching it return her gaze with equal curiosity. "I doubt it too, they're such whimsical creatures, more focused on their stomachs than anything else." With a heavy sigh, she leaned forward from her seat on the couch and grabbed the letter from its resting place on the table. 

"I suppose I should get it over with, I'm going to fret over it, open or not." Wedging a nail under the fold held down by the wax seal and prying the seal from its bond on the paper to unravel her dreaded message. As her eyes studied the paper her expression took a turn for the worse, overcome with worry. A second sigh left her lips as she tossed the paper forwards, back onto the table, before sitting back with closed eyes to think on the missive from the Elder Seedseer. The carbuncle at her side lowered its head, able to feel the change of emotion in the air even if it couldn't fully understand why.

"Better than I expected, but worse than I thought; if that's even possible." Mumbling to herself as she opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. "Knew it would happen sometime." Gradually pulling herself off the couch before heading across the apartment to her bed and the storage chest at the foot of the frame. "Sanctity, can you watch over Lei while I'm out?Make sure he gets water and sunlight?" Twisting her head to look at the topaz carbuncle at her heels that gave a single nod in response. "Thank you, you're such a good carby; I'll try to remember to bring you back a treat." Kneeling down at the chest and giving her companion a half-hearted pat on the head, it was clear her mind was elsewhere.

Opening the chest, Yekulan started to fetch a very tattered set of clothes and pieces of chitin. Finally, a pair of sheaths, a bow, and a capped quiver emerged to be set down on the floor beside her. The carbuncle cautiously sniffed at the sheathes before letting out a huff of rejection; turning around to climb on the bed and watch from afar. "I'm sorry Sanctity, I know you don't like the smell of blood; I promise the owner is still alive though," Yekulan mumbled quietly as she started to dress in the clothes. 

Standing up straight with the sheaths hanging from her hips, bow and quiver on her back, Yekulan donned her headpiece made from a wolfs pelt; pulling the mask up over her nose so only wintergreen eyes peered out from between the fur. Walking quietly towards the small kitchen in the corner, Yekulan filled a bucket of water and set it down beside the sleeping Korpokkur. "I'll be back in a few days." Stepping over the carbuncle that followed her before heading towards the door. "Stay, Sanctity, I promise I'll be back." Making sure the carbuncle sat before she opened the threshold and stepped out into the hallway, locking the door behind her. A deep sigh heaved from her chest as she dreaded the task ahead.


End file.
